As the use of autonomous vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), optionally piloted vehicles (OPVs), and robotic land, sea and space vehicles becomes prevalent, improved methods for coordinating their paths to allow them to cooperate in the performance of their specified tasks will be needed. Current methods for deconfliction and coordination of multiple vehicles require each vehicle to transmit its current position and velocity to the other vehicles in its area. Using this information, each vehicle can perform some limited functions for avoiding collision and coordinating their paths but cannot find optimal paths for achieving their goals via mutual cooperation.